Cosplay
by chocoaddicted
Summary: Sakura mempunyai hobi mengoleksi foto cosplayer secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke, si cowok tengil yang sangat senang membuat Sakura kesal. Sementara itu Itachi dan Deidara sepasang sahabat yang mempunyai hobi sama dengan Sakura membuat gadis itu berada di situasi yang sulit bersama dengan Sasuke. Hanya sebuah fiksi pelepas stress. XD Twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning! AU, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Tidak terpaku pada EYD, Absurd dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Fanfiction Pelepas Lelah Karena Hidup di Jakarta Sungguh Butuh Perjuangan, Meeeenn! *Author lagi stress***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Together!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang sepatu _sneaker _berwarna biru-putih itu berlari menerobos rimbunan manusia yang menyemut di halaman Pusat Studi Jepang dan Fakultas Ilmu Pengetahuan Budaya (FIB) Universitas Indonesia (UI). Kepala merah mudanya menyembul di antara puluhan manusia yang berada di sekitarnya. Terlihat netra _emerald_-nya bergerak gelisah mencari sesuatu.

Badannya yang mungil terombang-ambing di lautan manusia. Kakinya sulit bergerak karena arus manusia yang sibuk dalam hiruk-pikuk berlawanan arah. Gadis itu merasa berada di tengah-tengah lautan tante-tante ketika berada di sebuah mall yang memberikan diskon sampai sembilan puluh persen saat menyambut lebaran idul fitri. Salahkan ibunya yang matanya berkilat tajam begitu melihat _banner _diskon besar-besaran di depan mall sehingga terpaksa Sakura menjadi korban Sang Ibu yang tak pernah melewatkan diskon.

Saat itu Sakura yang sedang berpuasa tentu merasa lemas akibat desak-desakan bersama tante-tante penggila diskon. Sungguh, ia merasa tante-tante dan juga ibunya itu berubah menjadi makhluk barbar ketika melihat tulisan diskon di sebuah toko. Sakura bahkan ditarik paksa ibunya masuk ke dalam sebuah toko pakaian dan menyuruh gadis bersurai merah muda itu untuk berebut mengambil kemeja yang berada di dalam rak baju.

Sakura yang merasa nasib puasanya berada di ujung tanduk memelas pada ibunda tercinta agar ia bisa keluar dari kebarbaran tante-tante penggila diskon.

"_Mama, Sakura tunggu di luar saja, ya? Sakura nggak kuat. Nanti puasa Sakura bisa batal."_

Dengan mata yang mendelik menatap putri semata wayangnya, Mebuki tentu saja menjawab, _"Kamu nggak boleh nyerah gitu, Sakura! Ini demi lebaran nanti! Mama janji bakal beliin kamu baju baru lima stel kalau kamu bantuin mama ngambilin baju yang diskonnya gede-gedean!"_

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah mendengar jawaban Mebuki yang berkobar-kobar seperti seorang komandan di medan perang. Apalagi ibunya itu sampai berjanji mau membelikan baju lima stel untuk Sakura, biasanya Sakura hanya mendapatkan dua stel baju baru setiap lebaran. Sungguh dahsyat efek kekuatan diskon bagi Haruno Mebuki.

Sakura saat itu berdoa semoga puasanya tidak akan batal. Lalu, tahun-tahun selanjutnya Sakura tidak pernah mau diajak belanja sama Mebuki ketika hari sudah mendekati lebaran idul fitri. Kapok, _men_!

"Sial! Aku tersesat!"

Gadis berusia dua puluh tahun itu mendecih kesal. Dengan susah payah ia menepi di trotoar jalan. Halaman Pusat Studi Jepang FIB UI terlihat lebih—atau sangat ramai dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Tentu saja demikian karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir Gelar Jepang UI, sebuah festival kebudayaan Jepang yang rutin diadakan setiap tahun.

Haruno Sakura mengembuskan napasnya dan menyenderkan punggung di dinding. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, berharap dapat menemukan teman-teman yang terpisah dengannya ketika mereka sedang asik melihat stand-stand aksesoris.

Tidak jarang ia menemukan para _cosplayer _yang berlalu-lalang di depannya. Ia menghela napas kembali. Sakura hanya mampu menggigit bibir dan menahan hasrat terpendamnya ketika melihat seorang gadis kecil imut yang memakai kostum Sakura Kinomoto dari anime _Cardcaptor_ Sakura lewat di depannya.

Sungguh, Sakura ingin sekali mengabadikan gadis cilik itu dalam kamera DSLR miliknya dan berfoto bersama. Tapi, sayang kamera kesayangannya itu sedang mengalung di leher sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto yang hilang entah ke mana bersama kekasihnya sekaligus sahabat Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis yang memiliki hobi mengoleksi foto _copslayer _itu hanya mampu mendesah kecewa karena tak ada satupun benda elektronik yang mendukung hobinya saat ini. Salahkan ponselnya yang mati di saat yang tidak tepat dan ia lupa membawa _power bank_.

Gelar Jepang UI adalah surga bagi Sakura. Karena di-_event _ini begitu banyak _cosplayer _yang berpartisipasi. Dan Sakura seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya pasti akan melaksanakan hobinya dengan riang gembira. Tapi, kali ini terpaksa bibirnya harus manyun karena tidak atau lebih tepatnya belum dapat memenuhi hasratnya mengoleksi foto _cosplayer_.

"Aku harus mencari Naruto dan Hinata!"

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Sakura pergi mencari Naruto dan Hinata yang entah berada di mana. Gadis itu terus mencari dari stand makanan—karena ia pikir Naruto pasti ke sana mengingat pria itu suka sekali dengan _ramen_, ia juga mendatangi stand aksesoris, panggung hingga sampailah ia di sebuah halaman berumput yang terdapat beberapa _cosplayer _sedang melakukan _photo shoot_.

Sakura tersenyum masam melihat karakter dari anime Inuyasha sedang bergaya sambil difoto. Ah... seandainya kamera kesayangannya ada di tangannya saat ini... Dahinya berkedut mengingat kecerobohannya meminjamkan kamera kesayangannya pada Naruto.

"Awas saja kamu, Naruto! Kalau ketemu akan kujitak kepalanya!" Sakura menggeram dan berbalik.

Dengan kesal ia berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki. Gadis itu terus saja berjalan sambil berkomat-kamit menyumpah-serapah Naruto dengan kepala menunduk. Ia tidak menyadari seseorang juga sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Pria dengan kostum Kirito dari anime _Sword Art Online _itu terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Keduanya terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke depan hingga insiden tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari. Sakura mengaduh ketika pantatnya menyentuh rumput dengan kasar.

"Kalau jal—"

Sakura baru akan mengomeli orang yang bertabrakan dengannya jika saja penampilan pria di hadapannya ini tidak membuat mulut gadis itu terbuka dengan tidak elit. Tatapan klorofil memandang penuh kekaguman pada sosok yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Lelaki yang memiliki netra sekelam malam dan rambut mencuat ke atas di bagian belakangnya itu telah berhasil menghipnotis Sakura.

"Kamu mau bilang apa?" suara berat pria yang memiliki netra hitam itu menyadarkan Sakura dari kekagumannya.

"I-itu... A-anu... Itu...," Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil matanya bergerak gelisah karena gugup. _Astaga Kiritonya keren banget sumpah! Kyaaaa! _Batin Sakura mulai ber-_fangirling_.

"Minggir! Kamu menghalangi jalanku, _pink_!"

CTAK!

Perempat siku mulai muncul di jidat lebar Sakura. Gadis itu menatap pria yang sedang menatapnya dengan datar. Bukannya membantu Sakura berdiri, lelaki ini justru berkata tidak sopan yang membuat emosi Sakura meletup-letup. Imej keren buyar seketika dari pikiran Sakura.

"Hei! Bukannya membantuku berdiri dan minta maaf karena menabrakku, kamu malah menyuruhku minggir?"

"Karena kamu menghalangi jalanku, jidat lebar."

CTAK! CTAK!

"Sekarang kamu menghina jidatku lebar?" Sakura berdiri dan menatap _onyx _di hadapannya dengan sengit.

"Aku rasa pesawat Garuda bisa _take off _di jidatmu itu, _pink_,"

CTAK! CTAK! CTAK!

Sakura sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Wajahnya sudah merah karena kesal. Hidungnya kembang kempis dan jika bisa pasti sudah keluar asap dari sana. Giginya bergemelutuk seperti mengunyah permen lolipop. _Level _emosinya sudah pada tingkat waspada. Secara tak kasat mata sudah muncul tulisan di jidat gadis itu "Awas Sakura Galak!".

SRET!

Sakura menarik kerah kostum Kirito di depannya hingga si empunya terpaksa menunduk dan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sakura. Dapat ia rasakan napas Sakura yang keluar dengan tidak teratur karena kesal. Bukannya takut, pria itu masih menatap Sakura dengan datar seolah menantang.

"Dengar, Kirito gadungan yang sama sekali nggak cocok jadi Kirito! Kamu merusak imej karakter anime favoritku ini dengan tingkah lakumu yang nggak sopan dan tampangmu yang tengil!"

"Terus, masalah?"

Emosi Sakura sudah sampai di ubun-ubun ketika pria tampan, tapi tengil di hadapannya ini mengatakan dua kata itu dengan gayanya yang super duper menyebalkan. Lihat saja itu bibir tipisnya yang menyeringai dan tatapan matanya yang seolah meremehkan Sakura.

"KAMU!"

Sakura makin mencengkram kerah kemeja pria di hadapannya hingga wajah mereka semakin dekat, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Pria di hadapannya sama sekali bergeming, tidak berniat melepaskan diri atau melawan Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

Seruan seseorang dengan suara cempreng yang Sakura sangat kenali membuat gadis itu melepas cengkraman tangannya di kerah Kirito gadungan tersebut. Ia segera berbalik dan melihat Naruto serta Hinata berlari ke arahnya.

"Loh, Sakura-_chan _kenal sama Sasuke?"

BLETAK!

"Aduh sakit, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak kekuatan penuh oleh Sakura. Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto memandang ngeri Sakura yang emosi.

"Kamu ke mana saja, bodoh!" Sakura memberikan jitakan sekali lagi di kepala Naruto walau tidak sekeras yang sebelumnya tentu saja diiringi dengan rintihan Naruto, "aku mencari kameraku ke mana-mana!"

"Jadi, kamu lebih khawatir pada kameramu dibandingkan aku, sahabatmu dari SD?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan disendu-sendukan.

"Geez! Aku nggak butuh kamu! Sahabat macam apa yang meninggalkan sahabatnya di tengah kerumunan, hah?"

"Ma-maafkan kami, Sakura-_chan_," Hinata menunduk menyesal.

Sakura menghela napas memandang Hinata yang merasa bersalah, "Aku nggak menyalahkanmu, Hinata," ujarnya lembut, "tapi, _baka _Naruto ini yang sudah membuatku susah!" Sakura menendang kaki Naruto.

"Aduh! Aduh!" Naruto meloncat-loncat merasakan nyeri di tulang kering kakinya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_," Hinata bergerak gelisah melihat kekasihnya kesakitan.

"Gadis monster,"

CTAK!

Kekesalan Sakura tidak kunjung mereda. Sekarang ditambah oleh satu orang lagi. Gadis itu lupa jika ada laki-laki menyebalkan yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Salahkan Naruto yang membuat emosinya meluap begitu saja hanya dengan mendengar suara cemprengnya itu.

"Apa katamu?" Sakura mendelik menghadap Sasuke yang memasukkan tangan ke dalam kedua saku celananya.

"Gadis monster berkepala _pink _dengan jidat lebar."

"Kamu mau mati?" Sakura melipat kemeja panjang kotak-kotaknya sampai siku, bersiap menghajar Sasuke.

"Aku nggak akan mati di tangan gadis monster sepertimu,"

"KAMU!"

Sakura hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan Sasuke jika saja Hinata dan Naruto tidak sigap menahan gadis itu. Sontak Sakura meronta-ronta minta dibebaskan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Nggak heran ada gadis sebarbar dirimu. Kamu berteman dengan Naruto sih," Sasuke berucap tenang melihat Sakura yang meronta-ronta ingin menghajar Sasuke. Diam-diam dalam hati pria itu menikmati semua ini.

_Cewek ini lucu juga_, batin Sasuke cengengesan.

"Oy, Sasuke! Kenapa mengaitkannya denganku?" Naruto berteriak tidak terima.

"Karena kalian sama-sama berisik," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Naruto, lepaskan aku! Biar aku robek mulutnya yang menyebalkan itu!"

Sakura masih meronta, tapi Naruto dan Hinata tetap berusaha menahannya karena mereka tahu kekuatan Sakura itu tidak main-main. Jika sampai gadis Haruno itu melukai secuil saja keturunan Uchiha, hidup gadis itu pasti langsung jungkir balik.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dramatis memandang Sakura yang keras kepala. _Cewek yang menarik_. Batinnya berbisik.

"Sasukeeeeee!"

Seruan lantang seseorang membuat Sasuke menghela napas berat. Muncul _deh_ orang yang membuatnya sengsara hingga terpaksa berada di sebuah _event _yang tidak begitu ia sukai dan ia dipaksa memakai kostum konyol. Ia berusaha kabur, tetapi kakaknya itu selalu saja bisa menemukannya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" Itachi merangkul bahu Sasuke membuat bungsu Uchiha itu risih dan melepas dengan kasar rangkulan kakaknya.

"Aku mau pulang, Itachi!"

"Ya sudah, pulang saja! Tapi, kamu mau pulang naik apa? Mobil aku yang bawa, dompet dan pakaianmu ada di tangan Deidara. Kalau kamu mau pulang jalan kaki sambil memakai kostum keren ini sih nggak apa-apa," Itachi kembali merangkul Sasuke dengan cengiran kemenangan.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Ia benar-benar sial menjadi boneka mainan Itachi dan sahabatnya, Deidara. Kedua pria itu memang sangat hobi sekali dengan yang namanya _cosplay_ dan Sasuke terkena imbasnya.

Tak seharusnya Sasuke mempercayai Itachi dan Deidara yang mendadak bilang ingin melanjutkan S2 mereka di kampusnya, Universitas Indonesia. Padahal Deidara saja belum tamat-tamat dari kuliahnya dan Itachi akan tinggal beberapa tahun di Amerika untuk memegang salah satu perusahaan ayahnya di sana. Logikanya jika Itachi ingin melanjutkan S2 pasti ia akan melanjutkannya di Negara Paman Sam tersebut. Otak jenius Sasuke mendadak tumpul oleh kedustaan kedua pria jomblo ngenes itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita tinggal mencari pasanganmu untuk jadi Asuna, hm," Deidara menggerak-gerakkan pakaian kostum Asuna di depan wajah Sasuke membuat pria berusia dua puluh tahun itu menggeram tertahan.

Sakura yang sibuk memberontak berangsur-angsur menjadi tenang ketika kedua orang yang berbeda warna rambut itu berhasil membuat Sasuke terlihat frustrasi. Diam-diam ia menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang tidak mampu berkutik.

"Kak Itachi, Kak Deidara," sapaan Naruto membuat Itachi dan Deidara segera menoleh ke arahnya. Seketika mata Itachi dan Deidara berbinar terang.

"Itachi, kita menemukan orang yang tepat, hm!" Deidara masih memandang ke arah Naruto tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Itachi mengangguk antusias, "Benar! Dia yang paling cocok jadi Asuna!" seru Itachi semangat.

"Oy! Apa maksud kalian?" Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin merasakan tatapan terlalu berbinar dari kedua pria itu.

Naruto menahan napas ketika Itachi dan Deidara berjalan dengan semangat ke arahnya. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memucat melihat tatapan terpesona kedua pria itu yang seolah menemukan harta karun berharga di laut Jawa.

"Eh?"

Namun, Naruto merasa seperti orang bodoh ketika Itachi dan Deidara tidak berdiri di hadapannya melainkan berada di hadapan Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu sendiri hanya dapat menatap bingung ketika kedua pria aneh yang tidak dikenalnya menyentuh wajah dan mengusap rambutnya dengan pandangan terpesona.

"_Kawaii_!" Itachi menjerit seperti _fanboy _sambil menyentuh bahu Sakura dan memandang gadis itu begitu dekat, membuat Sakura risih setengah mati.

"Itachi, dia sempurna! Dia harus jadi Asuna, hm!" seru Deidara yang mencocokkan kostum Asuna di depan tubuh Sakura, "ukurannya pasti pas, hm!"

"Ah! Aku setuju!" Itachi menepuk tangannya sekali, "gadis manis, siapa namamu?"

"Ha-Haruno Sakura," sahut Sakura canggung.

"Nggak usah takut begitu. Kami orang baik. Kami teman Naruto dan Sasuke, hm!" Deidara yang merasakan kecanggungan Sakura menatap gadis itu meyakinkan. Sakura hanya mampu membalas dengan mengangguk kikuk.

"Nah! Sakura-_chan_, kamu mau kan jadi Asuna?" Sakura baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, tapi lelaki berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu keburu menyelanya, "ah! Kamu pasti mau! Ayo, Deidara kita bawa Sakura-_chan _ke ruang ganti!"

"Ayo, hm!"

"Ta-tapi," Sakura hendak menolak tetapi kedua tangannya sudah diapit oleh Itachi dan Deidara. Mereka membawa Sakura pergi ke sebuah gedung yang berada di sebelah kiri.

"Sakura-_chan _pasti sempurna jadi Asuna,"

"Kamu pasti cocok banget jadi pasangannya Sasuke, hm,"

"Ta-tapi, se-sebentar," Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Kakinya berusaha bertahan untuk tidak melangkah, tetapi Itachi dan Deidara terus menyeretnya, "Hi-Hinata, Na-Naruto, bantu aku!"

Hinata dan Naruto tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sepasang kekasih itu hanya menatap bingung Sakura yang dibawa kabur oleh Itachi dan Deidara. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali menghela napas sambil mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Hari ini hidupnya akan berantakan karena Itachi, Deidara dan gadis _pink _yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

.

.

.

Pojok curhat penulis:

Halo! Sebelumnya maaf nih karena janji saya ingin membuat side story atau sequel Beautiful Man, tapi malah fiksi nggak jelas ini duluan yang dipublish. Belum ada ide buat bikin side story atau sequel BM. Maaf ya yang nungguin *ojigi*

Oh ya, setting fiksi ini berlatar di Gelar Jepang UI. Saya sering banget ke sana. Pokoknya ini event wajib yang sangat saya nanti tiap tahunnya. Ada yang pernah ke sana?

Jika ada yang bertanya-tanya, "Kok Naruto, Deidara, Itachi sama Hinata manggil Sakura itu Sakura-chan?" atau Hinata yang manggil Naruto itu Naruto-kun, jawabannya karena udah nggak asing lagi bagi yang suka dengan jejepangan gitu manggil temen deketnya pake embel-embel chan atau kun walaupun orang Indonesia. Soalnya saya juga begitu di kehidupan nyata tapi khusus sama temen-temen yang suka jejepangan aja. Kalo koreaan sih biasanya manggil pake panggilan informal mirip kayak –ah. Hihi...

Intinya semoga fiksi ini bisa menghibur readers-sama! Kritik, saran, masukan, pujian dan komentar saya tunggu di kotak review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Cuma 2 chapter kok nggak banyak-banyak. Bubye~ hihi... XD


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sakura-_chan_ pasti sempurna jadi Asuna,"_

"_Kamu pasti cocok banget jadi pasangannya Sasuke, hm,"_

"_Ta-tapi, se-sebentar," Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Kakinya berusaha bertahan untuk tidak melangkah, tetapi Itachi dan Deidara terus menyeretnya, "Hi-Hinata, Na-Naruto, bantu aku!"_

_Hinata dan Naruto tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sepasang kekasih itu hanya menatap bingung Sakura yang dibawa kabur oleh Itachi dan Deidara. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali menghela napas sambil mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Hari ini hidupnya akan berantakan karena Itachi, Deidara dan gadis pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Warning! AU, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, Tidak terpaku pada EYD, Absurd dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Fanfiction Pelepas Lelah Karena Hidup di Jakarta Sungguh Butuh Perjuangan, Meeeenn! *Author lagi stress***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Together!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cocok sekali!" Itachi mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke depan.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti para _cosplayer_. Ia memakai kostum Asuna dari anime _Sword Art Online _yang berdesain unik dengan dominan warna putih-merah. Sebuah pedang juga tersampir di samping pinggangnya.

"Tinggal memakai _make up _dan _wig_. Terus kamu bakal jadi Asuna yang sempurna, hm!" Deidara juga mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "Ta-tapi,"

"Ayo, duduk di sini, hm," Deidara menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

Sakura segera duduk. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Deidara dibantu oleh Itachi memoleskan _make up _dan memasangkan _wig _berwarna cokelat yang panjangnya sampai pinggang gadis itu.

_Aku suka dengan cosplayer, tapi nggak gini juga kali! _Batin Sakura menjerit pilu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah taman yang sepi yang sekelilingnya terdapat pohon-pohon rindang, duduklah tiga orang manusia di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari semen. Ketiganya nampak menikmati suasana nyaman yang tercipta—ralat, hanya Sasuke dan Hinata yang terlihat kalem sementara satu-satunya makhluk dengan rambut pirang _ngejreng _bertingkah gusar seolah akan disuntik oleh dokter.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan oleh kakakmu dan kak Deidara pada Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto bertanya dengan mimik cemas.

"Bukan urusanku," sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Naruto menggeram, "Sakura-_chan _itu sahabatku! Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku nggak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Te-tenanglah, Na-Naruto-_kun_. Aku yakin Sakura-_chan _nggak kenapa-kenapa. Kak Itachi dan Kak Deidara terlihat seperti orang baik kok," Hinata mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Mereka memang baik sih, tapi mereka itu aneh! Aku nggak bisa membayangkan Sakura-_chan _akan diubah menjadi makhluk aneh apa nantinya oleh mereka," Naruto berujar dramatis sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri membuat Hinata ikut cemas.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata yang khawatir sahabatnya diapa-apakan oleh kedua pria yang begitu berbinar menatap Sakura tadi.

Naruto mengangguk lesu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Pria itu kemudian kembali menghadap Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Sementara yang ditatap tetap bersikap _selow _walau Naruto memandang penuh intimidasi.

"Tadi aku lihat kamu dan Sakura-_chan _sepertinya sedang bertengkar. Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto menatap penasaran Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya, "Gadis monster berkepala _pink _dan berjidat lebar itu menghalangi jalanku,"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya dan berdiri di belakang Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto. Ketiga manusia itu sontak menoleh dan memandang penuh takjub akan sosok Sakura yang terlihat jauh berbeda dengan kostum Asuna melekat di tubuhnya. Hening berlangsung selama beberapa detik hingga Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan berseru sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan _over excited_.

"Ka-kamu, Sakura-_chan_ si gadis perkasa yang tomboy itu?"

BLETAK!

"Aduh!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Naruto bodoh!" Sakura menarik tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, _kawaii_!" Hinata memuji Sakura dengan tulus hingga menorehkan rona merah di wajah Sakura.

"Be-benarkah, Hinata?" tanya Sakura malu-malu. Ia menggerakkan rok merahnya ke kanan dan kiri. Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum manis.

"Sama sekali nggak seksi," Sasuke berkomentar sambil memandang Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, "nggak ada yang menonjol," lanjutnya dengan datar.

"A-apa katamu?!" wajah Sakura sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus mendengar komentar Sasuke. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya memang tidak seksi, tapi _please _nggak usah diumbar blak-blakan juga kali.

"Sakura-_chan_ seksi kok, hm!" Deidara membela Sakura, mencoba menenangkan hati gadis itu. Jangan sampai gara-gara komentarnya Sasuke, Sakura ngambek terus tidak mau jadi Asuna. Ia dan Itachi sudah capek mencari gadis yang cocok untuk menjadi pasangan Sasuke sebagai Kirito.

"Ya, Sakura-_chan _seksi kok. Sasuke itu kadang suka malu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia itu suka _jaim _(jaga _image_)_,_" ujar Itachi sambil menggoda Sasuke yang membuang muka menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, Itachi bodoh!" Sasuke pergi begitu saja membuat Itachi, Deidara, Naruto dan Hinata tertawa melihat kecanggungannya.

_Ternyata dia memiliki sisi manis juga. _Sakura tersenyum simpul memandang punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

.

.

.

"Nggak, nggak. Bukan seperti itu," Itachi berjalan mendekati Sakura yang terlihat sedang berpose di bawah pohon sambil memegang pedang dengan kaku.

"A-aku malu, Kak Itachi," aku Sakura jujur karena sejak ia menjadi Asuna banyak sekali pengunjung Gelar Jepang UI yang menatapnya terpesona. Apalagi tidak sedikit pula yang ikut memotret dirinya saat ia sedang melakukan _photo shoot _bersama Itachi, Deidara dan Naruto.

"Aku tahu," sahut Itachi dengan senyum mengembang, "Sakura-_chan _sangat memesona sehingga menarik mereka yang ingin memotret dan berfoto bersamamu,"

"Tapi, aku lebih suka memotret daripada dipotret," Sakura menatap netra hitam yang memandangnya lembut.

"Nggak apa-apa kok kalau sekali-sekali kamu jadi model. Hitung-hitung menambah pengalaman. Lagipula jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini. Kamu menjadi pusat perhatian karena pesonamu, jadi tunjukan pada mereka siapa Sakura-_chan _yang sesungguhnya. Buat mereka tersenyum karena penampilanmu," ujar Itachi. Sakura menatap takjub Itachi yang terlihat sangat bijaksana.

"Gadis monster mana cocok menjadi model," Sasuke menyeletuk memandang remeh Sakura.

Sakura yang sedang dalam _mode _takjub dengan senyum merekah akan kata-kata Itachi langsung kesal dengan bibir menekuk ke bawah mendengar celetukan Sasuke.

"Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa menjadi model! Dan jangan salahkan aku jika kamu terpesona padaku, pantat ayam!" Sakura mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Sasuke yang menyender dengan santai di pohon yang berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Sasuke berdiri tegap dan melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada, "Benarkah? Buktikan kalau begitu. Aku jamin, aku nggak akan terpesona pada jidat lebarmu itu,"

CTAK!

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Sakura mendengus dan memandang kembali Itachi, "jadi, aku harus berpose bagaimana, kak?"

Itachi tersenyum hingga menampilkan giginya melihat Sakura yang kini semangatnya terbakar. Dalam hati ia bersyukur Sasuke dapat memprovokasi Sakura hingga gadis itu merubah rasa malunya dengan dendam yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

"Kamu berpose sesedih mungkin karena merindukan Kirito," ujar Itachi sambil mengatur pose yang akan dilakukan Sakura di bantu Deidara yang bertugas sebagai pengatur cahaya.

"Aku merindukan Kirito seperti dia? Nggak mungkin," Sakura memandang sengit Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Bilang saja kamu nggak bisa berpose seperti itu, _pink_," sahut Sasuke menantang.

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan tersenyum kecut nanti!"

Sakura mulai berpose sesuai dengan arahan Itachi. Ia berusaha untuk senatural mungkin dan berakting sebaik mungkin. Kali ini tidak ada rasa malu, yang ada hanyalah keinginan untuk membungkam mulut Sasuke yang selalu meremehkannya. Sakura heran, kenapa ada laki-laki setengil Sasuke?

_Akan kubuat kamu terpesona padaku, Sasuke pantat ayam!_

Dan tidak disadari oleh siapapun, Sasuke saat ini sedang tersenyum tipis menonton sesi pemotretan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Aku takjub padamu yang hanya menghabiskan lima belas menit dalam pemotretan! Kamu benar-benar model profesional!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke ringan.

"Aku nggak mau membuang waktu seperti seseorang yang menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk beberapa pose saja," ucap Sasuke ringan sambil melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya.

"Kamu curang! Aku nggak tahu kamu itu seorang model!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. _Pantas saja dia dikelilingi banyak orang, ternyata Sasuke seorang model terkenal._

"Kamu saja yang terlalu primitif hingga tidak mengenaliku. Terlalu lama tinggal di goa sih," sahut Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Kamu ini benar-benar!" Sakura mengembuskan napas gusar, ia mengusap dadanya agar bisa bersabar, "kalau bukan karena model terkenal ini, kita nggak perlu _photo shoot _di tempat sesepi ini dan jauh dari tempat festival!"

"Aku nggak suka keramaian," Sasuke mengambil duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Siapa pula yang menanyakan pendapatmu!" Sakura memicingkan matanya menatap Sasuke.

"Kalian romantis sekali, hm!" Deidara berkomentar geli menonton pertengkaran sepasang insan yang tidak ada hentinya.

"A-apanya yang romantis?" Sakura melipat kedua tangan di bawah dada dan membuang muka, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena godaan Deidara.

"Sakura-_chan, kawaii_!" Itachi mencubit kedua pipi _chubby _Sakura yang memerah lucu.

Sasuke refleks berdiri. Lelaki itu memandang kesal Itachi yang sibuk mencubit gemas pipi Sakura. Entahlah kenapa ia bisa sekesal ini melihat kakaknya bersikap akrab dengan Sakura. Apalagi sampai sentuh-sentuhan begitu.

"Itachi berisik!" Sasuke berucap ketus.

Itachi segera menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatan mencubit pipi Sakura, "Ah! Sasuke cemburu rupanya!" ia kembali memandang Sakura, "Sakura-_chan_, aku sepertinya nggak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu karena si Sasuke cemburuan orangnya," ujarnya menggoda.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, Itachi bodoh!"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah, begitu pula Sakura yang sudah memerah dalam tingkat kepiting rebus sehingga mengundang tawa Deidara, Naruto dan Hinata yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton.

"Sudah, sudah, kak Itachi. Jangan menggoda mereka terus," Hinata berujar karena tidak tega juga melihat Sakura yang serba salah.

Tidak biasanya sahabat merah mudanya itu bersikap manis seperti ini. Sakura itu termasuk tipe gadis yang tidak sabaran dan mudah marah. Sekalinya ada yang menggoda gadis itu, maka Sakura tidak segan-segan untuk menghajarnya. Tetapi, hari ini sepertinya menjadi pengecualian untuk Sakura. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menggunakan kekuatan monsternya untuk menghajar Itachi dan Deidara yang sangat senang menggodanya dengan Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum melihat Sakura yang mengalami perubahan sedikit demi sedikit. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tetapi berkat Sasuke gadis itu memiliki keberanian untuk berada di tengah pusat perhatian. Sakura termasuk gadis yang hanya bisa fokus terhadap hal yang disukainya saja, tetapi Sasuke nampaknya bisa membuat Sakura menikmati hal lainnya.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dan Sakura yang kembali terlihat adu mulut dengan pandangan lembut. Ia berharap keduanya bisa lebih dekat karena menurut firasatnya kedua manusia itu terlihat cocok satu sama lain.

"Aku harap Sakura-_chan _dan Sasuke bisa menjadi lebih akrab," gumaman Hinata yang tiba-tiba membuat semua pasang mata memandangnya. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata kembali melanjutkan dengan senyum lembut, "karena firasatku mengatakan bahwa kalian cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih,"

BLUSH!

BLUSH!

"Hi-Hinata, apa sih!"

"Berisik!"

Sakura memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah matang sampai telinga. Sedangkan Sasuke memalingkan wajah sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan menunduk. Serangan telak Hinata berhasil membuat keduanya bungkam dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

"Ciyeeee, ciyeeee! Firasat Hinata-_chan _'kan nggak pernah meleset," kali ini Naruto yang menggoda keduanya.

BLETAK!

BUGH!

"Aduh! Aduh!" namun, sebuah jitakan dan tendangan pada kaki dihadiahkan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke untuk pria pirang itu.

"Ciye kompak banget!" Itachi kembali melaksanakan serangan godaan mautnya.

"Berisik! Aku mau pulang saja!"

"Bagaimana kamu pulang, Sasuke? Barang-barangmu ada padaku, hm! Apa kamu mau pulang sama Sakura-_chan_? Ciyeee," Deidara ikut bergabung menggoda Sasuke sambil jarinya menyolek-nyolek lengan pria bersurai _raven _tersebut.

"Aaaarghh! Sial! Ini semua karenamu, gadis monster!" Sasuke mengalihkan kekesalan juga rasa malunya terhadap Sakura.

"Kenapa aku?" Sakura tersulut emosi mendengar tuduhan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling bertatapan dengan wajah menahan kesal. Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan dagu didongakkan. Sasuke melipat tangannya di bawah dada sambil menatap remeh Sakura. Tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah dengan mengedipkan mata sedetik saja.

"Sasuke, Sakura rambutnya warna _pink, _ya hm?" tiba-tiba Deidara masuk dalam pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Sakura

"Ya," sahut Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Jidatnya lebar ya?" tanya Naruto yang berhasil dihadiahkan _deathglare _oleh Sakura. Naruto menelan ludah susah payah.

"Ya!" Sasuke menyahut dengan senyum miring yang membuat hidung Sakura kembang kempis.

"Kamu suka sama Sakura-_chan_, ya?"

"Ya!"

...

...

!

Mulut Sasuke langsung terbungkam otomatis menyadari pertanyaan menjebak Itachi. Sakura memandang Sasuke kaget dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit serta rona merah di wajahnya. Naruto, Deidara, Itachi dan Hinata ikut terdiam mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan mengeluarkan jawaban di luar dugaan.

"Ciyeeee Sasuke suka sama Sakura!" teriakan Naruto berhasil memecah keheningan yang selanjutnya diiringi dengan goda-godaan Itachi serta Deidara, bahkan Hinata ikut menggoda Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Sakura? Ia tidak pernah merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang lebih dari ini dan wajahnya memanas seperti demam. Rasanya kedua insan itu ingin melompat ke kolam renang saking malunya.

.

.

.

"Oke, cukup, cukup menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura-_chan_. Sekarang kita lanjutkan sesi _photo shoot_-nya," Itachi mencoba menghentikan Deidara dan Naruto yang masih menggoda Sasuke. Padahal semua ini bermula dari dirinya.

"Aku nggak mau," sahut Sasuke ketus. Ia masih kesal digoda oleh kakaknya itu.

"Kamu malu, ya?" tanya Itachi mencoba menggoda lagi.

"Nggak! Ayo cepat lakukan!"

Jawaban Sasuke cepat sekali berubah karena Itachi menggodanya. Gengsi lelaki itu begitu tinggi hingga tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia memang sangat malu saat ini. Sasuke merasa kepalanya akan pecah kalau tidak menuruti apa kemauan kakaknya tersebut.

Itachi tertawa melihat tanggapan Sasuke. Jarang-jarang ia berhasil membuat adiknya terpojok dengan godaan jahilnya itu.

"Baiklah. Kali ini kalian akan melakukan pemotretan bersama,"

"Apa?" kali ini tampak Sakura yang tidak setuju.

"Kamu malu, ya Sakura-_chan_?" kali ini Naruto yang menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"Nggak tentu saja! Aku cuma nggak suka foto sama pantat ayam ini!" sergah Sakura mencoba menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Masa sih? Tapi, wajahmu memerah tuh, hm," Deidara menyeringai memandang Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah.

"Nggak! Baiklah, posenya kali ini apa, kak Itachi?" Sakura menyanggah dan karena gengsi yang tidak kalah tinggi dengan Sasuke ia menuruti tantangan Itachi. Kali ini Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat tanggapan Sakura.

"Posenya ini," Itachi menunjukkan sebuah gambar di ponsel pintar Androidnya yang sukses membuat Sakura memekik kaget.

"Hah! Ng-nggak ada po-pose yang lain apa, kak? I-itu, i-itu, terlalu, terlalu... Aaaarghhh!" Sakura menjabak _wig-_nya membuat Deidara langsung panik.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kamu sebagai model profesional tentu bisa melakukannya bukan?" Itachi menatap langsung ke netra hitam Sasuke dengan senyum menantang.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukannya," jawab Sasuke membalas tatapan Itachi dengan bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut.

"Kamu gila? Aku nggak mau melakukannya denganmu!" Sakura kembali mengacak rambutnya, namun Deidara segera merapikannya.

"Kamu takut, jidat?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Te-tentu saja aku nggak takut!" Sakura membusungkan dadanya dan mendongakkan dagu menerima tantangan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi gengsi memenangkan akal sehatnya.

"Bagus," Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari semen tersebut, "ayo kita lakukan ini dengan cepat," Sasuke melirik Sakura yang kemudian gadis itu mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

Deidara tampak sedang merapikan rambut palsu Sakura yang berwarna cokelat panjang tersebut. Naruto membantu Deidara dengan mengambil pedang yang tersampir di punggung Sasuke juga di samping pinggang Sakura. Hinata memoleskan bedak sedikit di wajah Sakura. Setelah selesai, mereka mengambil tempat di samping Itachi yang siap memotret pasangan Kirito dan Asuna.

Sakura merasa tangannya berkeringat dingin. Terakhir kali ia merasa segugup ini adalah ketika ia harus bernyanyi di depan kelas karena teman-temannya mengerjainya ketika gadis itu ulang tahun setahun yang lalu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia takut Sasuke mendengar degupannya itu. Wajahnya mulai memanas karena membayangkan gambar yang ditunjukkan Itachi barusan.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Akan tetapi, ia kembali teringat pada perkataannya untuk membuat Sasuke terpesona pada dirinya. Ini adalah kesempatan emas membuat lelaki yang sangat senang mengejeknya itu mati kutu akan pesona Haruno Sakura. Sakura mulai menguatkan hati.

.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah merasa segugup ini. Sebelumnya ia sering berpose mesra bersama model wanita yang lain. Tapi, entah kenapa gadis cerewet dan keras kepala di sampingnya ini mampu membuatnya gugup serta jantungnya berdenyut dengan debaran yang tidak normal.

_Sial! Dia membuatku gila!_

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang terlihat meremas tangan dan menunduk. Gadis itu pasti sedang gugup saat ini. Sasuke mengembuskan napas lewat mulut, kemudian pria itu tanpa diduga menggenggam tangan Sakura hingga menyebabkan gadis itu menoleh dan menatap _onyx_-nya lurus.

Sasuke baru kali ini menyadari bahwa Sakura memiliki _emerald _yang indah dan memukau. Gadis itu terlihat cantik dan manis bersamaan, apalagi ditambah semburat merah yang mewarnai wajah Sakura. Sasuke menjelalahi wajah Sakura dengan manik hitamnya.

Sakura memiliki hidung yang mungil, tapi mancung. Bulu matanya terlihat tebal dengan alis yang rapih. Pipinya sedikit _chubby _hingga Sasuke pun sadar mengapa Itachi begitu gemas mencubit pipi Sakura dan itu kembali membuat Sasuke kesal. Pandangannya turun ke bibir Sakura yang penuh dan berwarna merah muda menggoda. Bagaimana rasanya jika Sasuke mengecup bibir itu? Sasuke tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

Sasuke kembali menatap lurus _emerald _Sakura yang bersinar lembut. Sakura terjerat dalam pusaran netra sekelam malam milik Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali ketika Sasuke menatap lurus matanya. Jantung keduanya makin bertalu ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

Hangat napas Sasuke mulai terasa di wajah Sakura ketika pria itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Kontak mata mereka pun terputus ketika Sasuke menutup mata dan mencium bibir Sakura yang terasa memabukkan pria itu. Sakura terbelalak merasakan bibirnya ditekan lembut oleh Sasuke.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Badannya mematung begitu saja ketika merasakan aliran listrik mengalir dalam darahnya saat Sasuke menyatukan bibir mereka. Remasan lembut pada jemari Sakura membuat Sakura tersadar dan ikut memejamkan mata menikmati kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan Sasuke. Dan sungguh ini rasanya lebih mendebarkan ketika ia memejamkan mata.

_Aku bisa gila! Sasuke menciumku!_

_Bibirnya membuatku candu! Aku ingin lebih._

"Yak! Selesai! Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_, kalian melakukannya dengan baik!" teriak Itachi dengan senang.

Sasuke perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Pria itu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura. Napasnya terasa hangat dan terlihat memburu. Ia menatap Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura hanya bisa membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Pria di hadapannya ini telah menjerat Sakura dalam pesonanya. Begitupula sebaliknya, Sasuke telah terjerat dalam pesona memabukkan Sakura—terutama bibir ranum gadis itu.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kamu menikmatinya, hm?" Deidara mengangkat alisnya sebelah melihat Sasuke yang masih enggan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua!" Sasuke berucap tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari _emerald _di hadapannya.

"Wow!" Deidara dan Naruto berseru kaget tidak percaya. Sementara Hinata makin merona mendengar ucapan Sasuke setelah ia menyaksikan adegan romantis di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kita nggak ada pilihan lain. Selamat bersenang-senang, Sasuke, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Itachi yang menyeringai meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"Jangan ganas-ganas, Sasuke, hm!" Deidara menggoda, lalu menyusul Itachi.

"Sakura-_chan_, kameramu aku pinjam dulu, ya!" Naruto berseru, lalu menarik tangan Hinata, "ayo, Hinata-_chan _kita cari _cosplayer _yang lainnya!" Hinata mengangguk.

"Kami duluan, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Hinata tersenyum dan pergi berlari bersama Naruto.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura masih bertatapan. Memberikan tatapan kagum pada masing-masing mata di hadapan mereka. Hidung mereka tampak saling bersentuhan dan tangan mereka tergenggam erat. Tidak ada satu pun yang ingin melepaskan diri dari jerat pesona masing-masing.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terjerat dalam pesonamu, Sakura," gumam Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mendengus malu, "Di saat seperti ini kamu baru memanggil namaku dengan benar, eh Sasuke?" Sakura menatap jenaka _onyx _di hadapannya.

Bibir Sasuke melengkung miring, "Aku akan terus menyebut namamu jika kamu mau jadi pacarku,"

"Kalau aku nggak mau?" Sakura menyeringai seksi membuat Sasuke makin terpesona.

"Aku nggak suka ditolak dan nggak pernah ditolak," sahut Sasuke sambil meniup wajah Sakura lembut.

"Egois seperti dugaanku," Sakura memajukan bibir bawahnya lucu. Membuat Sasuke semakin gemas.

"Tapi, kamu suka 'kan?" Sasuke mulai menggoda Sakura membuat gadis itu merona.

Sakura menatap Sasuke malu-malu kemudian mengangguk, "Um,"

Dan Sasuke tidak tahan lagi untuk mengecup bibir ranum di hadapannya. Sakura yang kaget memekik dan itu dimanfaatkan Sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut gadis yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Ciuman Sasuke semakin membuat panas suasana dan Sakura tidak sadar jika sudah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher lelaki di hadapannya itu. Kepala mereka bergerak miring ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari posisi paling pas saling memagut cinta.

Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura makin dekat dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik pinggang Sakura untuk berdiri dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sakura berjinjit memeluk leher Sasuke tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Keduanya tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bisa merasa menggilai satu sama lain dan tidak ingin melepaskan.

Ketika kebutuhan oksigen mendesak paru-paru Sakura, gadis itu mendorong bahu Sasuke pelan dan kakinya kembali menapak tanah dengan normal. Mereka meraup oksigen dengan rakus.

Sakura kembali mendongak menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan lembut. Gadis yang tempramental itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum manis menatap kekasih barunya.

"Aku menyukaimu," Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," sahut Sakura disela-sela ciuman lembut mereka.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

Pojok curhat penulis:

Yatta~! Akhirnya owari juga. Hahaha XD

Semoga fiksi ini bisa menghibur readers-sama. Mohon maaf jika endingnya ada yang nggak sesuai sama keinginan readers-sama.

Ah ya, saya bukan anak UI. Tapi, saya emang sering ke GJ UI sejak SMA terus kebetulan pas kuliah ikut club jejepangan gitu di kampus jadi intensitas ke GJ UI atau festival jepang di kampus lain itu lebih sering. Seru banget deh! Minna-san patut mencoba dateng ke sana. Pokoknya surga banget kalo ke GJ UI, terutama stand makanannya. *perut kenyang, hati senang :p

Thanks a bunch untuk reviewers-sama yang dengan baik hati mereview fiksi ini:

Dhezty UchihAruno, yuumuku, fa vanadium, Mia Rinuza, Iced Cherry, Guest, Iya baka-san, Kazama Sakura, Kumada Chiyu, marukocan, Lhylia Kiryu, sudoer arekndapblekputrakeramat, Lilids Lilac, Guest, sonedinda2, Fujimoto Yumi, Natsyuyakiko32, Luca Marvell, Afisa UchirunoSS, Guest.

Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan nama dan sampai jumpa di fiksi saya yang lainnya. Bubye! XD


End file.
